nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Team 3: Bonding without sensei
Guest_Liliuschan: -Lilius woke up to the usual darkness that greeted her early in the morning. She sat up, almost zombie-like, and sleepily rubbed a crusty eye with the back of her hand. The taste in her mouth was sour, and she slowly got up from her cocoon of blankets. She made her way to the light switch and proceeded with the same preparations: taking a light shower, making breakfast, eating it, getting ready for the day, etc. Before the sun began to rise, she walked towards the library, seeing as it still stood tall. She clutched a small novella the size of her outstretched hand behind her back and strolled down the path. The leaves on the trees still fluttered in the wind with droplets of rain from yesterday’s storm, reminding her of her mini victory. She had asked Tsuneo Sensei if she could keep it, and with his permission, she wears the bell on her person whenever she leaves home. It was her pride and by displaying it, it gave her the ability to prove that she had committed another feat in honor of her parents’ wishes. She made it to the library ten minutes later and she gazed at what was still standing. It’s tan, smooth stone was quaint as well as the windows with their seemingly antique aesthetic. She slowly marched up the steps with the rising sun’s rays on her back reflecting her image as well as the rest of the area on the glass doors. Lilius walked inside and plopped the novella onto the return cart and headed towards the young adult section where most of her favorite romances and sci-fi books were kept. Just as she was heading towards the row, she spotted a rather sleepy Akemi. She had dozed off in the library, probably last night, with a book over her face. She was propped up against one of the free standing bookcases, and Lilius smiled. She seemed so atrophied and Lilius couldn’t determine why. Being the motherly person she was, she snuck over to where the girl with the red hair rested and sat across from her. She reached behind her head and blindly grabbed a book. She read it while waiting for her fellow team member to awaken, deciding that she needed to take initiative over Akemi due to her recent symptoms and attitude.- CadetHipster: ☀Akemi had been sleeping after the bell test, She was so tired she didnt even wake up to move the pesky birds that were now in full song outside her window. It seemed to be early in the morning but Akemi didnt seem to mind since she didnt have anything to do today. She was tired and her plan of action for the day was to sleep. She felt sorry for anyone who would step near her right now. If only looks could kill. Akemi managed to wake up around 10am and was now laying horrizontaly on her bed with a horendouz headache. She was crying in pain it was that bad. "Ahhhhhhhg!" Yelled Akemi now holding her head and moving around in her bed. While moving around in her bed she didnt notice how she was now tangled up in the bedsheets. Once everything was calm again Akemi sat up slowly and looked around now squinting at the window that showed the birds now flying away and the tree outside her house on the floor. "What the.." Spoke Akemi now looking around her room and noticing she accidently used her Zeus technique on the tree. "How did i?" Akemi sat on her bed now wondering how she got to the tree and back inside without realising she had done it. "Im not that fast.. Am i?" Questioned Akemi now holding her head and groaning. "What is happening to me" Akemi soon fell back to sleep only to have the one dream she never thought she would have, There stood in the middle of the forrest was her father and a women she had never met. "GET YOUR HANDS OF MY FATHER YOU FOUL WOMEN" Yelled Akemi now covering her mouth and widening her eyes in complete shock when she heard her fathers laugh. "Akemi dear, That's no way to speak to your mother" Akemi would walk closer to the women and would turn her around without a battle. "Mother?" Questioned Akemi now looking at the women she had never met. Her mothers hair was bright red and was shoulder length where as her eyes were a peircing blue. Her lips and cheeks were both cherry red where as her clothes assembled something of a jounin. Her whole outfit screamed out "Look at my curves" Just as Akemi's did when she was covered by her father cloak. Akemi stood there for a while just looking her up and down. Akemi screamed as she woke up now grabbing the nearest thing to her and throwing it into the wall, it happened to be her fathers kunai and it landed smack right in the middle of a photo of her and her father a few weeks before his death. Akemi widened her eyes and ran to the photo now taking it down and removing the kunai. "Shit!" Hissed Akemi as she felt the pain in her head once again. Akemi grabbed her head and fell to the floor along with the photo. Akemi curled up and screamed loudly at the pain. "Fuck Off". The photo's frame had now been smashed and glass was around the floor. Akemi rolled over onto her side not noticing the glass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Akemi now looking down and realising she was thrashing around on fresh smashed glass. After a while of staying still and calming down Akemi stood up and removed the glass from her side and legs. "Fuck that hurts" Akemi hissed now cleaning the glass up and cleaning her wounds up. Akemi walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and jumped back a little. She widended when she saw the new her. Her hair had turned white as her father where her eyes turned as blue as her mothers. Her cheeks and lips resembled her mothers and her body did to. She had a thicker frame but not to thick. The clothes she had wouldnt fit now. Akemi walked to her fathers room knowing he kept hold of her mothers clothes from her mothers younger years. Akemi found some clothes and put them on. She was now standing in front of her fathers mirror as the new Akemi Hatake. Her hair was white, Her eyes now a peircing blue, Her cheeks and lips cherry red and her hips a little thicker. Her new top was mesh at the top and normal fabric in the middle section and mesh at the bottom. It showed a mid drift but Akemi liked it. Her mothers shorts showed her legs in a good way and her curves in a good way. Her long boots thankfully fit and her pouch fit aswell. Akemi smiled at herself but grabbed her fathers mask now putting it on and covering her mouth and nose. "No-one but me shall see my expressions" Akemi grabbed her fathers cloak and put it on now walking out of her home and towards the village hoping to have some fun with her team mates and scare the shit out of them. Akemi walked around but couldnt find her team mates so she decided to walk to the library and read some more books before she knew it she had passed out. After a while Akemi awoken and realised someone sitting beside her reading a book. Akemi opened one eye and noticed it was one of her team mates Lili. Akemi smirked and sat up and yawning. "Morning or Afternoon Lili. Notice something different" Spoke Akemi now smirking underneath her mask. Hir0xTsuyakeshi:-The wind blew through his scarf as he observed a leaf in his hand. He rolled the leaf with his fingers and looked at the petals fell from the lotus tree. He held the leaf up with his index finger and thumb. Hiro held it the same way and switched it to his other hand. He placed the base of the leaf against his lips and blew his breath out on it, making the leaf vibrate as a tune escaped from it. He would attract the attention of wildlife birds. They landed next to him and jerked their heads side to side to study his activity. Looking at them, he smiled behind the leaf. He changed his hand position and placed his left arm down next to his side, pushing his index finger and middle finger against the opposite side of the leaf to create a more softer sound. Hiro lifted his left hand that was on the sharp grass. He extended his index finger, and a bird perched on his finger. He halted his tunes, releasing some of his pressure from the leaf and letting it drift from his fingers and onto his lap. He tilted his head down. resting his right hand on his right knee. Silk black pants with no wrinkles. his right leg tucked under his left. His right foot peaked out from the left side of his left leg. He extended his left leg out while thinking to himself , "After the bell test I need to train more" Hiro jerked his hand forward for the bird to fly away. Slowly rising to his feet, he tilting his head back up he would look at the sun behind the shade of the petals on the lotus tree. The twin swords on his back would grind against the bark of the tree as he rose to his feet. He walked forth, a gust of wind blowing through his hair. He had a black mask covering the lower part of his face from the mid point of his collar bone, connecting to his black sleek shirt that contained an Uchiha emblem on the left side of shirt. His blood red scarf covered the emblem, making it barely noticeable, Hiro would stop in front of the market place.- "Hmm." -He looked at the people around and at his fellow ninja. He would go to the Ramen shop just to relax in the shade.- "I was better off under the tree. These stools are uncomfortable," -He looked at his hands red armor and black gloves. He clenched his fists, waiting for something interesting to happen.- Guest_Liliuschan: -She looked up from her readings at the newly awakened Akemi. Lilius was shocked at the grin she bore, but it was a good sign. Then her eyes trailed across her. This...isn’t Akemi at all… The girl in front of her was a completely different person, if not for the clothes she had on and the recognizable voice she produced. They were the same strange ones she had brought with her to the bell test the other day. She looked more like a woman, persay, than a thin string-bean of a girl. White hair adorned her head, which was an even more striking color than the oh-so-red hair that everyone was used to seeing flash in the sunlight. The eyes that were visible above the mask were no longer a cold color, but a crystal clear blue. Lilius’s eyes wandered over her body, absorbing the new details and she slowly crossed her arms in self-consciousness over her chest after noticing that of Akemi’s.- “Well, you’re no longer in a grumpy mood, that’s for sure...What….exactly happened to you, Akemi?” -Lilius cautiously reached forward and pinched a piece of the hair between her finger, looking down at it with childish fascination.- “I didn’t think people from your clan could change their appearances.” (ongoing)